


Holy Tripping Pancakes, Batman!

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [11]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wakes up to Ryan licking him. <i>Licking</i> him. Really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Tripping Pancakes, Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, old prompt, someone else's idea. I definitely didn't use the requested pairing, but whatever. PORN. ENJOY.

"What the fuck, man?"

Ryan looked up from where he was licking Andy's bare stomach. "Dude, you taste awesome."

Andy blinked at Ryan. "For real? No really, what the fuck?"

Ryan didn't answer, just continued to lick Andy's stomach, pausing every once in a while to suck or nip random bits of skin.

Andy had to admit, it was totally hot, though, especially after just waking up, and he was pretty fucking hard after a moment. "Ryan, fuck, do something," he whined a few minutes later when Ryan _just kept going_.

"Shut up, pancakes aren't supposed to talk," Ryan muttered against Andy's chest, slowly moving up towards Andy's neck.

"Pancakes..?! Oh, motherfuck, please tell me you aren't on acid again."

Ryan giggled, briefly biting down on Andy's neck before making his lazy way back down again.

"You are, aren't you. Fuck." Andy knew this was going to take a while. He wanted so badly to get off, but if there was anything he knew about acid, it was that you never made any fast, irrational movements. As Hunter S. Thompson would put it, you can turn your back on a person, but don't turn your back on a drug.

When Ryan reached Andy's hipbones, he had to struggle not to just push Ryan's head down on his dick. Seriously, his dick was going to fall off if Ryan didn't do something soon.

"Ryan, oh my _god_ ," Andy whimpered when Ryan lifted his leg, only to lick even more teasingly along the inside of his thigh.

"You should be covered in syrup more often; god, it tastes so good," Ryan rambled, his mouth making its way down to Andy's balls, and finally his hole, making Andy choke on air.

"Oh, fuck," Andy moaned, hands clenching in the sheets to keep them away from Ryan's head and his back arching off the bed.

Ryan's long, slender fingers eventually found their way to Andy's hole as well, two pushing in at once, and Andy almost cried. If Ryan would just _touch_ him, he would come, just like that.

"Ryan, _please_." Andy was begging, and he rarely ever begged; this was getting serious.

Something in Ryan's brain must have comprehended that because suddenly his tongue was running up the bottom of Andy's dick. Andy was coming before Ryan's tongue even reached the tip, letting out the loudest groan he'd ever heard from himself.

"Oh, hey, Andy," Ryan greeted when Andy could think again. "You missed the pancakes, dude."

Andy sighed before laughing tiredly. "I'm pretty sure I didn't, Ry."  



End file.
